Mi héroe
by ukinea
Summary: Aún en las situaciones más dificiles siempre hay una luz al final del camino. E Izuku Midoriya no podía rendirse. No todavía. [one shot]


El duro invierno invadía las calles de Japón. Un joven de 15 años se encontraba vagando en la oscuridad de la noche. Con la mata de pelo verde desaliñada y su traje de héroe hecho arapos, se disponía a buscar un refugio donde pasar la noche.

Sus costillas ardían por el dolor, y le era difícil respirar. La cabeza le dolía y cuando puso sus manos en su frente, descubrió que su sangre, ya se había secado. Y es que la paliza había sido brutal. Un grupo de pandilleros lo atacó cuando estaba buscando sobras de comida en la basura.

 _-¡Hey chicos! ¡Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí!- Decía el lider de la pandilla – creo que podremos divertirnos un poco ¿no?_

 _-Jajaja calmate Fujimura, solo es un pobre diablo, buscando mierda que comer._

 _-Vamos ¡no seas aguafiestas! Solo vamos a jugar un rato con él ¿no es así?_

 _Fujimura tomó al chico por la camisa y le propinó un buen golpe en la nariz, tirándolo al suelo._

 _El chico gritó de dolor._

 _-Así que ya te llenaste de comer basura ¿eh? Bien déjame te ayudo con la digestión- Decía en un tonó burlón el líder de la pandilla mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en el estómago al chico._

 _-Gaaaahhhh!- fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear mientras escupia sangre. Los golpes y las patadas en su cabeza y parte media del cuerpo fueron aumentando en número e intensidad mientras el chico gritaba y se retorcía del dolor…_

De ese incidente apenas había pasado un día. Considerando que poseía uno de los quirks mas poderosos del mundo, el chico bien pudo vencer a esa pandilla fácilmente. Sin embargo no se atrevió a usar ese quirk. Ese quirk del que no era merecedor. De hecho sentía que se merecía esa paliza. Como castigo por ser tan débil. Como castigo por no ser un buen sucesor.

Mareado y cansado… Lo único que quería era un refugio donde pasar la noche. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, el chico se fue a acurrucar a un callejón cerca del tubo de calefacción de una casa.

Sentado en la fría nieve y pegado a la pared de dicha casa, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente. Recuerdos de ese fatídico día en el que todo su mundo se vendría abajo…

 _Yo no… yo no lo hice. Yo… no…. All Might no….-El joven apenas y podía articular palabra, la noticia lo había dejado en shock– yo no…_

 _¡Callate! Toda la evidencia apunta hacia a ti. Esas notas en tus cuadernos con las debilidades y puntos fuertes de todos tus compañeros… ¡Tú se las cediste a la liga de villanos! ¡Todo este tiempo… tú fuiste el traidor!- gritó entre lágrimas y con una rabia desmesurada aquel héroe que llamaban Sir Nighteye._

 _Sir Nighteye… quien normalmente era un hombre calmado y calculador, estaba cegado por el sufrimiento y dejó caer todo su veneno en el desconsolado chico._

 _-Debí de oponerme más. ¡El confiaba en ti! Pero tú fuiste la causa de su muerte. Aún si realmente no fuiste tú, ¡tú fuiste la causa! ¡Un niño tan débil como tu nunca debio ser su sucesor!_

Habían asesinado a All Might. Y el perpetrador era nada mas y nada menos que su adorado pupilo.

No importaba que tanto él se decía inocente, la evidencia estaba allí. Las cámaras lo grabaron todo. No había dudas. A traición, le había clavado un cuchillo en la garganta a Toshinori Yagi.

Las duras palabras de Nighteye provocaron que corriera lo más lejos posible, y desde ese día nadie había sabido nada de él, confirmando aún más las sospechas de quienes lo acusaban.

El chico se sabía inocente. Sin embargo la culpa lo invadía. Nighteye tenía razón. Él nunca debió ser el sucesor.

Por eso prefirió huir. Lejos de sus compañeros. Lejos de su madre. La forma en que su mentor murió lo había trastornado a tal punto que ya no era el mismo. Desde hacía un mes que vagaba sin rumbo ni propósito, huyendo de su dolor, huyendo de sus fantasmas.

Perseguido por un delito que no cometió.

Sin poder contenerse, lloró ahí mismo, en la esquina de esa casa. Trató de ahogar sus sollozos lo mejor que pudo pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón era inmenso. _All Might, All Might ¡All Might!_

Los recuerdos que antes eran tan dulces ahora le sabían tan amargos.

Dolía tanto saber que el hombre que le había dicho "¡tu puedes ser un héroe!" Había sido asesinado.

Asesinado por alguien que se había hecho pasar por él.

Estaba tan inmerso en su dolor que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Quien eres?- escucho decir a una voz, que parecía la de una pequeña niña. – ¿Estás llorando?

Frente al chico, se encontraba una niña pequeña, de no más de seis años. Tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, y un pequeño cuerno como de unicornio asomaba por el lado Izquierdo de su cabeza.

Izuku levantó su cabeza, y al instante la reconoció.

Era Eri.

La niña al principio estaba extrañada pero cuando miró al chico mas de cerca…

\- Él héroe que me salvó…- sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa –Deku, eres… eres Deku…

Asustado por las palabras de la niña, Izuku se disponía a irse antes de que lo delatara. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera pararse la niña ya lo había agarrado por la tela de la manga de su traje.

-No te vayas…- Le suplicó al igual que esa vez, que con una cara de desesperación, se la había topado en la calle, huyendo de Overhaul.

Sin embargo esta vez no había miedo ni desesperación en su rostro. Había sorpresa y lo que parecía ser... ¿admiración?

-Eri, Debes entrar a tu casa, esta haciendo mucho frío aquí afuera y… y es peligroso…

-¿Tú no lo hiciste verdad?- Lo interrumpió. -Todos dicen que tu eres una persona mala. Pero yo no lo creo. Kouta-kun también cree lo mismo que yo.

-Kouta-kun?- la mención de aquel nombre tomó a Izuku por sorpresa.

-Si, ¡es mi nuevo amigo! - dijo la pequeña con notable entusiasmo. -Cuando en la escuela dije que eras mi héroe todos se burlaron de mi y dijeron que tú eras un villano, pero él me defendió. ¡Y me dijo que también eras su héroe!

Izuku no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Él? ¿Un héroe? Como era posible que alguien siguiera creyendo en él…

-Tú me salvaste y fuiste siempre tan amable conmigo. Todo lo que dicen en la televisión es mentira ¿verdad? Yo sé que tú no eres un villano.

Sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban dentro del corazón del adolescente. Todo este tiempo huyendo, recordando cómo le habían llamado traidor Y asesino _._ Las habladurías de la gente en la calle. La mirada de decepción de sus compañeros. Las duras palabras de Nighteye…

Y sin embargo, allí estaba esa pequeña niña, admirándolo. Eri y también Kouta, creyendo en su inocencia, creyendo en su héroe.

Izuku no pudo articular palabra. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y la única respuesta que pudo darle a la pequeña Eri fueron lágrimas.

Recordó a All migth, quien a pesar de todo, también había creído en él. En su potencial. A su mente vino la última conversación que tuvo con su mentor…

 _Izuku y All Might estaban sentados a la orilla del muelle del pequeño lago artificial de la UA. Pensativo por los recientes acontecimientos desde que empezó su internado con Nighteye, el joven se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos._

 _El joven apenas y decía palabra. Toshinori intentaba hacerle plática pero Izuku solo respondía con monosílabos, absorto en sí mismo._

 _Notando el semblante decaído de su pupilo, Toshinori decidió que debía hacer algo. Sin que se diera cuenta, puso ambas manos en la barriga del chico, y se dispuso a atacar._

 _-¿¡QUE!? ALL MAAAA- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Izuku apenas pudo contener su risa_

 _-¡Guerra de cosquillas!- Decía triunfante Toshinori al ver que había dado resultado._

 _-YAAAAAAAA! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

 _Después de "torturar" Izuku un buen rato haciéndole cosquillas, y de dejar que el chico recuperara un poco el aliento, Toshinori se dispuso a hablar_

 _-Es bueno verte sonreir de nuevo, mi chico._

 _-All might…_

 _-Midoriya, se que justo ahora, las cosas han sido difíciles para ti. Y en parte eso es mi culpa como maestro…_

 _-No All Might, ¡no es así! no te preocupes, yo estoy bie…_

 _-Solo quiero que sepas- Toshinori lo interrumpió –que estoy muy, pero muuuy orgulloso de ti. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, Midoriya Izuku. Nunca me arrepentiría de haberte escogido como mi sucesor…_

 _El adolescente se quedó sin palabras, con los ojos muy abiertos ante las palabras de All Might. Apretando ambos puños contra sus piernas, el chico luchaba por mantener la compostura y controlar sus sollozos. Porque los héroes no lloran ¿verdad?_

 _Al verlo, Toshinori solo pudo hacer una cosa._

 _-Izuku… hijo… ven acá- puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico mientras descansaba la barbilla en esa mata de pelo verde. De forma paternal, acariciaba el hombro de su pupilo de arriba hacia abajo, para calmar sus emociones._

 _Al escuchar la mención de la palabra hijo, Izuku se estremeció, pero no dijo una palabra._

 _-Sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿verdad? Déjame ser un mejor maestro para ti. Y… si tu quieres… -dijo con tono hesitante- También puedo ser un padre para ti… si, si eso está contigo, claro._

 _Lo último dicho fue lo que acabó por derrotar la voluntad del chico y sin poder contener más las lágrimas, se puso a llorar. No era un llanto fuerte, no. Era un llanto de silenciosas lágrimas. Calmado. Casi como sollozos._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta, Izuku no pudo responder. No pudo decirle que si, que de hecho él ya lo veía como una figura paterna. Sin embargo no hacía falta. El chico, así sentado como estaba simplemente se dio la vuelta por completo y abrazó fuertemente a su mentor. Toshinori correspondió el gesto abrazándolo aún mas fuerte. Ese abrazo era suficiente confirmación para ambos._

 _Después de un rato, cuando ambos se hubieron calmado, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Ya no estaban abrazados como antes, pero Toshinori mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico._

 _-Hehehe, siempre tan sentimental ¿no es así, príncipe del reino de las tonterías?-_

 _Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del chico. En su lugar, sintió una mano en su costado…_

 _-IzuK… AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oye ESO ES…. TRAMPAAA- AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _-¡NO! ¡es mi venganza!- decía divertido el chico, riendo triunfalmente después de haber logrado su cometido –¡La venganza del príncipe del reino de las tonterías! ¡ahora te toca a ti ser atacado por las cosquillas All Might!_

 _-AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IZUKUUUUUUU!_

Esos momentos tan felices… ahora parecían tan lejanos. Y lo lastimaban.

– ¿Tú lo admirabas mucho verdad? A ese héroe. A All Might.

Izuku solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Sabes, yo creo que él te está viendo. Yo creo que él también sabe que tú eres un héroe. –decía Eri en un intento de consolar al chico, mientras con sus pequeñas manos le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Eres bueno. Y él desde el cielo lo sabe. Y yo también lo sé- Y con eso Eri puso sus manos alrededor de Izuku, dándole un tierno abrazo.

Inmediatamente después de lo que dijo Eri, Izuku sintió el calor del one for all correr por sus venas. Como en el festival deportivo, la visión se hizo presente de nuevo. Sin embargo esta vez era un poco diferente. Alli estaban los antiguos portadores del one for all, si. Pero destacando por encima de todos ellos estaba su mentor. Toshinori, que lo veía con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Como queriendo confirmar las palabras de la pequeña Eri.

 _Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi chico._ Esas palabras volvieron a resonar aún mas fuerte en su cabeza.

Conmovido, le devolvió el abrazo a la niña con fuerza. _Gracias Eri._ _Gracias All Might._

Sin embargo el conmovedor momento se vio interrumpido por el retumbante sonido de un estómago hambriento.

Eri se soltó de su abrazo.

-Espera! Ahora que recuerdo, debo darte algo!- la niña corrió hacia el interior de la casa dejando a Izuku a media palabra. Después de un pequeño rato la niña volvió con dos cosas en sus manos

\- ¡Ten!- decía la niña con entusiasmo infantil – Yo lo hice ¿te gusta?

Izuku tomó el dibujo que la pequeña le tendía en la mano. No era gran cosa. Era un dibujo como cualquier otro de un niño de esa edad. En el papel se podían ver las figuras de lo que parecían ser una niña y…

-Esta soy yo. Y este- dijo mientras apuntaba orgullosa a la figura color verde en el centro- eres tú. Mi héroe.

-Eri…- Izuku no podía articular palabra por la emoción.

-¡Y estos son pastelitos de mochi que me compraron! Tu estómago hacía ruidos. Es porque tienes hambre ¿verdad?

-Eh.. si hehe.- Izuku cogió el paquete de pastelitos que le entregaba la niña, agradecido.

-¿¡Eri donde estás!?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer gritar desde el interior de la vivienda.

La niña sabía que la estaban llamando y miró con aprehensión a la puerta. Debía irse antes de que la descubrieran hablando con Deku.

-Ya debo irme. ¿Pero me prometes que ya no estarás triste? ¿Me prometes que le vas a decir a todos que lo que dicen es mentira y que tú eres un héroe?- dijo la pequeña con un rostro suplicante

Izuku, hizo su mejor esfuerzo y por primera vez desde lo sucedido, fue capaz de sonreir.

-Te lo prometo Eri. Lo haré.

-¡que bien! No puedo esperar a decirle a Kouta-kun…

La niña se despidió con una gran sonrisa, mientras se metía rápidamente a su casa.

Esa noche, después de haber descansado de sus heridas y devorar los pastelillos, Izuku se levantó al siguiente día, con nueva determinación.

Después de todo All Might le había confiado su legado. No podía defraudarlo. No ahora que sabía que de algún modo, su espíritu le acompañaba.

Y más importante aún, no podía defraudar a esos pequeños niños que tenían puesta toda su confianza en él. Para ellos, Deku era su héroe. Y él se aseguraría de ser el número uno, tal como lo fue su maestro antes que él.

Con esa nueva determinación, Izuku se preparaba para darle caza a los villanos responsables de la muerte de su querido mentor.

Él iba a limpiar su nombre.

Él iba a demostrar su inocencia.

Y sobre todo, Iba a cumplir el sueño de salvar a la gente con una sonrisa.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, se disponía a partir. Desdoblando la hoja con el dibujo que le había dado la pequeña Eri, se aseguró de verlo una vez más, para agarrar coraje.

Con letras de colores y caligrafía infantil, se podía leer en letras grandes el título que la niña le había dado al dibujo.

 _Mi héroe._

* * *

 **Notas:** Tengo algunas notas aclaratorias con respecto a esta historia, las había subido como el capítulo 2 pero lo tuve que borrar porque violaba las normas. De todos modos vayan a mi perfil, re subí allí las respuestas a las dudas que pudieran tener sobre la historia de este fic, para que les den una leída. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


End file.
